little shock in life
by potterqueen86
Summary: Merlin show he has talent other then magic


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MERLIN OR ANY OF THE SONGS.

It was a nice quiet morning. The only surprising thing was that Arthur gave Merlin the next 3 days off. The other servants, when they heard that he had off, talked him into sing at the tavern. Merlin agreed to do it on his second night off. This way he can rested for when he went back to work. On his first day off, Merlin helped Gaius with his rounds and restocking what they used. The morning of day two merlin just helped around the castle. As the sun started to set, most of the city was heading for the biggest tavern in the city. The knights and the king went for some down time. Their are lit candles all over the place. Once every one was seated, the bartender got on to the stage. "Welcome and thank you for coming. We will begin in just a moment. I just ask that all but the front tables blow out the candles nearest to them?" the bartender asked. The room became semi dark. "Thank you. Now we can get started." He walked off stage and Merlin walked on. He looked like he was going on a date. "Thank you for coming and I hope you enjoy the show." Merlin said. "My first two songs are for those that have lost love one over the years. The tow songs after that will be for those that have found love and my last song for the night will be for those that do not give up. So let get started."

{I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,

And each road leads you where you want to go,

And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,

I hope you choose the one that means the most to if one door opens to another door closed,

I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,

If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,

But more than anything, more than anything,

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,

Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,

You never need to carry more than you can hold,

And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,

I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,

Yeah, this, is my wish.I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,

All the ones who love you, in the place you left,

I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,

And you help somebody every chance you get

,Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,

And you always give more than you more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,

Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,You never need to carry more than you can hold,

And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,

I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,

Yeah, this, is my wish.I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,

All the ones who love you, in the place you left,I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,

And you help somebody every chance you get,

Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,

And you always give more than you more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,

Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,

You never need to carry more than you can hold,

hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,

Yeah, this, is my wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,

Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,

You never need to carry more than you can hold,

And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,

I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,

Yeah, this, is my is my wishI hope you know somebody loves you

May all your dreams stay big}

The whole room started to clap. As it calmed down Merlin started his next song.

{I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while

Even though going on with you gone still upsets me

There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok

But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doin' It

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still HarderGetting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret

But I know if I could do it overI would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowingWhat could have been

And not seeing that loving youIs what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you

That's what I was trying to do

Ooohhh.…}*

As he finished the crowd could see tears running down his face. He just smiled and started the next song.

{) I set out on a narrow way many years ago

Hoping I would find true love along the broken road

But I got lost a time or two

Wiped my brow and kept pushing through

I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

_[Chorus:]_Every long lost dream led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

I think about the years I spent just passing through

I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you

But you just smile and take my hand

You've been there you understand

It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

_[Chorus:]_Every long lost dream led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

Now I'm just Rollin' home into my lover's arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you}

{What do you say, girl

We do something crazy?

Quit putting it off

You know what I'm sayin'

Ain't like it ain't gonna happen, forever's a given

It's already written, who we kiddin', baby, come on

The stars can't line up any straighter

Let's do it now and think about it later

Why wait another minuteFor something we should've done yesterday

I know a little church

With a preacher who could hook us up right away

Love don't need a reason, baby, I don't see how I could

Love you any more than I do today

So why wait?

Now I love your mama

Let's save her some trouble

And your daddy won't mind

If we save him a bundle

Girl, it just so happens, that ring that you wanted

Well, guess what? I bought it, it's in my pocket, baby, come on

Let's get it done, let's get it on your left handThis is me, girl, popping the question

Why wait another minute

For something we should've done yesterday

I know a little churchWith a preacher who could hook us up right away

Love don't need a reason, baby, I don't see how I couldLove you any more than I do today

So why wait?

Let's do something crazy'

Cause crazy is what you make me

Why wait another minute?

Wait another minute?Come on, I know a little church

With a preacher who could hook us up right away

Love don't need a reason, baby, I don't see how I couldLove you any more than I do today

So why wait?Why wait?

What do you say, girl

We do something crazy?}

" That was for you men that have loves live."

{You feel like a candle in a hurricane

Just like a picture with a broken frame

Alone and helpless

Like you've lost your fight

But you'll be alright, you'll be alright

_[Chorus:]_Cause when push comes to shove

You taste what you're made of

You might bend, till you break

Cause its all you can take

On your knees you look up

Decide you've had enough

You get mad you get strong

Wipe your hands shake it off

Then you Stand, Then you stand

Life's like a novel

With the end ripped out

The edge of a canyon

With only one way down

Take what you're given before its gone

Start holding on, keep holding on

Cause when push comes to shove

You taste what you're made of

You might bend till you break

Cause it's all you can take

On your knees you look up

Decide you've had enough

You get mad, you get strong

Wipe your hands, shake it off

Then you stand, then you stand

Everytime you get up

And get back in the race

One more small piece of you

Starts to fall into place

Oh

_[Repeat Chorus]_ Cause when push comes to shove

You taste what you're made of

You might bend till you break

Cause it's all you can take

On your knees you look up

Decide you've had enough

You get mad, you get strong

Wipe your hands, shake it off

Then you stand, then you stand}

When he was done he took a bow and walked off stage.

Sitting around the middle of tables was a god smack king and his knights. They watch him leave. They just look at each other. They were to shock to speak. When it did wear off they decided that they will talk to him later.

^&%^%*%%%%

"*" he is thinking of frayadoring that song.

AN/ tell me what you think. I 'm just asking you not to harp on spelling and grammar.

Let me know if you want a second chap. On them confronting him.


End file.
